lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Realms (Bane of evil1)
LEGO Realms is my own version of LEGO Dimensions packs starter pack * Batman ** batman (the lego batman movie) * Gandalf the Grey * Wyldstyle * Batmobile ** Batblaster ** Sonic Batray * LEGO gateway * vorton world battle arena * the batcave level template * residential bricksburg level template * minas tirith level template * the batcave racetrack story packs ghostbusters 2016 story pack * Abby Yates ** Erin Gilbert ** Jillian Holtzmann ** Patty Tolan * Zhu's Chinese Restaurant gateway * Ecto-1 (2016) ** Ectozer ** PerfEcto fantastic beasts and where to find them story pack * Newt Scamander ** Jacob Kowalski * MACUSA gateway * Niffler ** Sinister Scorpion ** Vicious Vulture * Arid Animal Habitats battle arena * arid animal habitats level template * thunderbird habitat racetrack the lego batman movie story pack * Robin ** robin (teen titans GO!) ** robin (classic teen titans) * Batgirl * Batwing ** The Black Thunder ** Bat-Tank * Bat-Computer gateway * The Batcave (Joker Takeover) battle arena * the batcave (tlbm) level template * gotham city chase racetrack jumanji: welcome to the jungle story pack * Spencer Gilpin ** Smolder Bravestone ** Bethany Walker *** Sheldon Oberon ** Anthony Johnson *** Franklin Finbar ** Martha Kaply *** Ruby Roundhouse ** Alex Vreeke *** Jefferson McDonough * nigel's jeep ** mecha-phant ** jungel seaplane * jumanji gateway * jumanji battle arena * the bazaar battle arena * the mighty roar racetrack thor: ragnarok story pack * thor ** loki ** bruce banner *** the hulk ** valkire * the statesman ** fire dragon ** robo gladiator * the bifrost gateway * asgard battle arena * asgard level template * chase above sakkar racetrack ready player one story pack * Wade Watts ** parsival ** samantha cook *** art3mis ** helen harris *** aech ** toshiro *** daito ** zhou *** sho * delorean time machine (OASIS) ** electric armored semi ** ultra jet * halliday journals gateway * castle anorak battle arena * overlook hotel level template * bronze key race racetrack guardians of the galaxy vol.2 story pack * star lord ** drax the destroyer ** gamora * rocket racoon ** baby groot *** teen groot *** groot ** yondu * the milano ** ravage-roader ** laser drill * the Sovereign gateway * ego's core battle arena * ego's planet level template * ego's core level template * quantum asteroid field racetrack star trek: beyond story pack * captain kirk ** mr spock ** Leonard McCoy ** Nyota Uhura ** Montgomery Scott ** Hikaru Sulu ** Pavel Chekov * USS Enterprise ** water warp drive ** USS earthquake * USS enterprise gateway * yorktown battle arena * uss enterprise level template * yorktown chase racetrack warcraft story pack level packs team packs star wars prequel trilogy team pack * anakin skywalker * obi-wan kenobi * jedi starfighter ** ** * anakin's podracer ** ** * theed palace battle arena * Tatooine level template * Coruscant level template * battle over corusant racetrack star wars original trilogy team pack star wars sequel trilogy team pack fun packs new characters DC Comics The LEGO Movie The Lord of the Rings Back to the Future Portal 2 The Simpsons Jurassic World Scooby-Doo! Legends of Chima The Wizard of Oz Doctor Who Ninjago Ghostbusters Midway Arcade Ghostbusters (2016) Adventure Time Mission: Impossible Harry Potter The A-Team Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Sonic the Hedgehog Gremlins E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial The LEGO Batman Movie Knight Rider The Goonies LEGO City: Undercover The Powerpuff Girls Teen Titans Go! Beetlejuice marvel comics ready player one star wars pirates of the Caribbean clash of the titans pacific rim godzilla scott pilgrim vs. the world MTC list of vehicles DC Comics The LEGO Movie The Lord of the Rings Back to the Future Portal 2 The Simpsons Jurassic World Scooby-Doo! Legends of Chima The Wizard of Oz Doctor Who Ninjago Ghostbusters Midway Arcade Ghostbusters (2016) Adventure Time Mission: Impossible Harry Potter The A-Team Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Sonic the Hedgehog Gremlins E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial The LEGO Batman Movie Knight Rider The Goonies LEGO City: Undercover The Powerpuff Girls Teen Titans Go! Beetlejuice marvel comics ready player one star wars pirates of the Caribbean clash of the titans pacific rim godzilla scott pilgrim vs. the world mtc levels story mode levels story pack levels ghostbusters 2016 fantastic beasts and where to find them the LEGO batman movie ready player one mtc level pack levels Category:Customs by Bane of evil1 Category:Video Games